Ninjago: Heroes of Spinjitzu book 1: A Lion Roars
by the almighty alphamon
Summary: 7 years after the Ninja defeated their foes, A new threat arises and a scroll tell's of new Ninja that that are destined the save the world. Leo is one of these, but can he prove himself worthy.
1. Prologue

Ninjago: Heroes of Spinjitzu

Book 1: A Lion Roar's

Prologue

The ruins, old as they were, still stood strong. It hid itself off from humanity so it could not be disturbed. It had it's golden age with an absolutely gigantic population of scholars and psychics. But that population of 472 had fallen to 1, after an assault from the great devourer. The last was Rohan a psychic who had kept track of every last scroll. But there was a problem, he coming to the end of his time. His good friend the mail man of Ninjago was on his way. Rohan new that he would hurry, Rohan only called upon people if it was urgent. He was laying on his bed to weak to answer the door. "Come in" he barely managed to yell. The mail man stepped in.

"Master Rohan, what is it that is so urgent that brings me here" He quietly said not wanting to disturb him in his last hour too much.

"Oh my friend it has been a long time since I gained any company" He coughed "There is something important that I need you to do deliver, as a last favour for me" He pulled out a scroll from underneath his cloak and handed it to the mail man.

"I shall not fail you, old friend" He whispered placing his hands upon Rohan's clenching them into a fist. Left shortly after his death and promising to return and bury him.

A boy is outside of the Ninja monastery, his red spiky hair stood from his mostly navy attire. The monastery was rebuilt after the Ninja had defeated their foes. All 5 have become well know masters and have taken over the monastery after their sensei Wu tragically passed on into the next life. Kai the Red Ninja has moved his blacksmith shop to the monastery to use as a storage for their weapons, his sister Nya has happily married Jay the Blue Ninja and are both raising their daughter Jya, Zane the White Ninja has also been continuing his father's work in Scientifics. Cole the Black Ninja has gotten himself a new girlfriend named Katie, and Finally Lloyd the once Green Ninja but became the Golden Ninja has become the head.

The boy was an assistant he was waiting for mail too arrive. He checked his watch for the 8th time noticing it was late and figuring they had none, decided to head back. But fate had it he saw the mail man hurrying at top speed. "You're late" he exclaimed loudly.

"Exactly, which means I can't stop, I have a job to do!" the man yelled at the top of his lungs. He rummaged in his bag a picked out the scroll handing it to the boy. "It's from Rohan. Oh and here's you're copy of Fist to Face 5" As soon as he got there he left. The boy darted back to the monastery knowing who Rohan is and that it's important.

"Master's, I have something for you!" yelling as he dashed through the doors.

"About darn time" Jay complained "I thought it would never arrive"

"Whoa, slow down Desmond, what's the rush?" Kai questioned. The boy panted for air until he shown them the symbol. "It's from Rohan!" he noticed. After hearing his name the other Ninja gathered around and opened the scroll.

"I can't read it" Cole claimed "Zane, if you please?"

Zane examined it for a minute. He raised his head up saying nothing. Until finally "I fear that we may have more trouble coming to Ninjago."


	2. Something more

Chapter 1

Something more

Night, that's when it always happens, when the shiver runs down your spine, when you feel the most vulnerable, when evil strikes. The scene is set where the story begins. Rule number 1 about night, never be alone. That rule is forgotten by most, especially for this young woman. Rule number 2 don't take shortcuts, especially dark allies. She has also made this mistake. And Rule number 3 Run, especially from monsters. Most likely the last mistake she will ever do. They have come from nowhere to feed upon her soul. There is no escape for her, but she still has one option, being saved. That's when he arrived, the dark phantom. As you know every city needs a hero…. No that's too cliché. How about….. every city has a story, and every story has a hero…. I guess that could work*********OW!

Leo was pulled out of his fantasy due to the impact of the ball. He wasn't like the others, he wasn't the sportiest, but wasn't the geekiest either. He wasn't the smartest or dumbest. He wasn't even one of the average people, there was something different about him that the other students lacked. He turned his head to the left to see who it was that separated him from his dream world. Ben and his average group of Jocks not to his surprise. He rolled his eyes, used to the torment. The black haired boy scooped up his paper and pen and walked away unimpressed as always. He just wanted to focus on his comic writing, but many people laughed at the idea that an anti-social boy with aspergers syndrome would become a famous comic writer. That seemed to be farfetched enough for them, which is why he found its better not to let them know it was only his plan because it would show how creative he can be, but it most certainly wasn't his dream. A dream he kept secret from everyone because he'd be the laughing stock of the school. He longed to be one of the Ninja ever since he saw their climactic battle seven years ago. He just wanted something more.

Meanwhile

The ninja sat around their usual dinner table, all deep in thought, horrified by the scrolls prediction. Rohan was never wrong, he wrote more scrolls than any of his fellow monks, each prediction correct. He was after all the one who wrote the scroll about the green ninja. This one, though similar was more sinister and also foretold of disaster. "Zane, would you mind reading it again please?" Lloyd asked his comrade as Desmond brought in their food.

Zane agreed "It has been foretold a battle will commence, a war to end all wars, gathering all Ninja into combat, although it will be inevitable one Ninja will rise above all others to cease the fighting. That is the Diamond Dragon Ninja"

"That doesn't make sense" Cole protested "First off how can all of the Ninja around the world gather there's way too many, second the last scroll said that the Green Ninja would rise above the others!"

"Calm down, Cole" his girlfriend Katie requested "You've shown me that magic exists, and that would gather all of them I believe"

"And the scroll did say that Lloyd would rise above the rest of the group not every Ninja" Zane claimed

Kai thought to himself for another minute "I don't know either, Jay what do you think?" he asked only to see Jay not paying any attention in exchange for eating.

He noticed his friends looking directly at him "I'm Hungry, can we talk about this tomorrow?"

"No putting off onto tomorrow what can be done today" Kai claimed "I thought you'd remember that"

"Oh don't blame him, he's still a kid at heart" Nya said entering the room exhausted "Finally, Jya's asleep" The other Ninja were still surprised that out of all of them Jay was the first to date, marry and father.

"Cole, for interrupting Zane, you'll be the one cleaning the dishes tonight not Desmond" Lloyd ordered, Desmond smiled, Cole was starting to wish he never passed his leadership over to Lloyd "Zane, if you please?"

"The picture within the scroll is similar to our previous one, it shows the diamond Ninja within the middle of 5 others. A Orange Ninja, A Purple Ninja, A Turquoise Ninja, A Yellow Ninja and A Crimson Ninja" He explained "There also seems to be animal symbols for each one. A Lion for the Orange, A Eagle for he Purple, A Wolf for the Turquoise, A Lynx for the Yellow and A Bat for the Crimson"

"Well, there also seems to be a bit torn off at the bottom" Katie pointed out

"Rohan was getting old, it was most likely an accident" Nya claimed

"We will search for these five tomorrow" Lloyd announced

"How are we gonna know where to look, let alone know who they are" Kai questioned.

"Have you ever wonder how my uncle found you? He taught me his skill of sensing elements"

"Looks like we're about to get ourselves new students!" Jay yelled excitedly, which was only followed by the sound of a crying baby. Jay looked to Nya who wasn't impressed "I'll sort her out honey"

The next day

Kai had been sent to Ninjago city to find one of the new members in the high school. He was alone, because Jay had gone to an orphanage to find one, Cole went to another orphanage to find 2 other members and Zane went to the mountains for the last. Kai had actually arranged to host an assembly in the High school giving a speech about the usual stuff, but it's actually to announce his search for a new Ninja.

Leo was sitting in assembly waiting for this so called special guest, he at first believed it to be a social worker who weren't really that special as they had about a dozen of them coming in trying to inspire them. But then he heard that it was a celebrity from some other students, and he immediately dreaded that it would be a sports star. So he waited and hoped that the assembly would pass by quickly until the headmaster entered the stage. "Pupils" He announced "As you all know he have a very special guest today, he is a very well known celebrity" Leo thought _Damn_ to himself immediately coming to the conclusion that it was a soccer player. "So let's give a round of applause to…" _To a guy who is paid 30 grand for a kicking a lousy ball around, give me a break_ "….the one…." _Oh no_ "….the only…." _Somebody kill me_ "….The incredible…." _Here it comes_ "….KAI, THE RED NINJA!" _What? _Leo's heart leapt and gladly joined the roaring applause for one of his heroes.

"Hello everyone, it's good to be here, now most of you probably think I'm here to talk about staying in school or don't fight unless it's absolutely necessary. But I'm here to say that there will be new Ninja with us and it could be you!" Leo's mind soared, now people can understand his secret desire to be a Ninja especially with all of the excited mumbling around. "But, only 1 person here will have that honour" Leo's heart melted as he thought to himself, _What are the chances of it being me, I'm nowhere near as good a fighter as them Jocks. _

Later

Kai was keeping a close eye on the pupils some making bets with each other for who it is, people asking for it to be them which he would reply with "we'll see" every time, and of course there was everyone explaining why they are the logical choice for a ninja. It reminded him a lot of when he argued with his comrades about who was the green ninja, when it only turned out to be neither one, it was of course Lloyd. He noticed the younger students saying that it would be them and something else.

Leo was in his usual spot under a tree, thinking about how he wished he had a camera or phone. And watched as the younger students yelled about how they'll be a Ninja. But then he saw Ben and his gang approach them laughing. _He wouldn't would he they're only little._ "You kids Ninja hah, everyone knows that it'll be me, now why don't you just go off crying about how pathetic you are." _He did not just do that, _he was actually heartless enough to insult younger children. Kai watched nearby and was about to sort things out, but then he saw Leo walk up to Ben.

"Hey, why don't you pick on someone your own size?" thinking about it he thought it was cliché so he quickly continued with "Oh yeah, that's right you're too scared to pick on someone as big as you, you'll get pulverized"

Ben wasn't having any of this "At least I can take you on, come on loser fight" the school crowd surrounded them chanting their usual fight, fight, fight, fight over and over again, until they were too astounded by what Leo said.

"No" the crowd fell speechless "You're not worth it and you call yourself the next Ninja" he walked off. Kai was impressed by this guys attitude. Ben was not about to be upstaged, he charged towards Leo knocking him to the floor, constantly punching him on the ground. Kai rushed down there and struggled through the crowd. He grabbed Ben by the shoulder to pull him off, but was surprisingly punched in the face by Ben. Leo saw this and wasn't having this first Ben was cruel to those kids, then he starts an unnecessary fight, then he Punches his Hero in the face. Leo felt an enormous amount of rage envelop him. He yelled at the top of his lungs, but instead of a voice, a Roar came out of his mouth sending a shockwave knocking Ben flying. Leo was speechless, same for Ben, the other kids and Kai. Kai got to his feet and walked over to Leo.

"What's your name son" Kai asked

"Leo sir"

"Leo, that's a perfect name for the Orange Lion Ninja.

Leo and everyone else's eyes opened. Out of all of the people in Ninjago it was Leo who was destined for greatness.

To be continued.


	3. A dream come true

Chapter 2

Dreams do come true

Leo journeyed hard trying to follow the trail set for him by Kai. He was desperately attempting to make it to the monastery. He could remember the conversation with his parents. He was worried they would stereotypically say the average "It's too dangerous we want you to have a more down to earth job, like in a bank", that's what they wanted him to do instead of comics. But they accepted his comic ambitions, ambitions that he will leave behind. His parents were proud for their son to gain such an honour. Plus, it was for the fate of the world. Leo sighed and noticed the mailman passing.

"Hey, mailman!" Leo yelled, the mailman stopped to listen to Leo "Can you tell me where I can find the Ninja monastery"

"Oh, I'm heading there know, you can hitch a ride on the bike if you'd like" the mailman gladly offered.

"That'll be swell, thanks" Leo replied. He hopped on to the flying bicycle that immediately darted off to their destination.

15 minutes later….

"Here's your stop" The mail man said. Leo leapt off and took a piece of mail to hand to the ninja, before waving goodbye. He noticed a boy outside the monastery.

"You must be here for the place of a Ninja" Desmond assumed.

"Yep" Leo responded "Oh, the mail man wanted me to give you this" he handed the parcel over to Desmond.

"Thanks" Desmond said rather begrudgingly "You must be Leo, as he's the last one remaining" Leo nodded "Come" They entered the training grounds, Leo was overwhelmed by the equipment. He saw four other youths which he assumed would be his fellow Ninja. "You better go join them"

"What about you, aren't you a Ninja?" Desmond rolled his eyes and walked off. Leo decided that he wasn't worth it, so went to join the others as their teachers emerged from within.

"Hello students" Lloyd began "I am Lloyd, grandmaster, past Green Ninja, current Golden Ninja and ultimate spinjitzu master"

"Show off" Jay murmured to Cole.

"And these are master Kai Red Ninja of fire, master Jay Blue Ninja of lightning, master Zane White Ninja of ice and master Cole Black Ninja of earth. But of course you already know that" The five teenagers stood paying strong attention. "This is Nya, Jay's wife and Samurai X. The baby is their daughter Jya. This is Cole's girlfriend Katie. And this is Desmond our assistant. You have been granted a great honour, to become the next generation of Ninja. You'll have your own colours, elemental powers and will be represented by animals." Now if you all acquaint each other, we will explain why soon."

As the Masters departed, the Ninja gathered to introduce themselves. "Hi I'm Leo"

One girl introduced herself "I'm Julien" She had pitch black hair, Grey eyes, and a scar on her left cheek. She noticed one boy was not in the group. "HEY, we're over here" The boy started wandering aimlessly "What are you…"

"….Blind?" The Average sized boy with brown hair and blue-grey eyes interrupted. "Yes"

"Oh my god, I am so sorry" Julien responded "I had no idea. And you are?"

"Storm" He replied "My name is Storm"

"And I'm his sister" Said the young girl, small for her age with shoulder length, wavy blonde hair and green eyes. "My name is Paige" The last member was away from the group, there was something weird about him he had black skin and purple eyes with blue highlights. He was like one of those lone wolf type characters from an average anime Leo thought.

"What about you tough guy" Julien yelled

"Nick" He said nothing more. The masters arrived.

"We will now explain why he have decided this" Zane said "It has been foretold a battle will commence, a war to end all wars, gathering all Ninja into combat, although it will be inevitable one Ninja will rise above all others to cease the fighting. That is the Diamond Dragon Ninja. The picture within this scroll is similar to our previous one, it shows the diamond Ninja within the middle of 5 others. A Orange Ninja, A Purple Ninja, A Turquoise Ninja, A Yellow Ninja and A Crimson Ninja" He explained "There also seems to be animal symbols for each one. A Lion for the Orange, A Eagle for he Purple, A Wolf for the Turquoise, A Lynx for the Yellow and A Bat for the Crimson. These are you. One of you will be the Diamond Ninja"

"Do you want to hold this burden?" Cole asked, they all nodded.

Kai stepped forward "You're training begins today"

"Why not tomorrow?" Storm questioned.

"No putting off onto tomorrow what can be done today" He responded

"But surely we need a tour" Paige interrupted

"You can have one tomorrow" Jay claimed

"Can't we have one today" Nick said. Jay thought for a few seconds. And realised what Kai had said earlier. Everyone except for Jay and Nick laughed.

To be continued


End file.
